This invention relates generally to sleds for use on snow or ice and more specifically to foldable, steerable sleds having means for braking the forward momentum thereof.
Foldable bobsleds and toboggans are known to the prior art as indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,722 issued to I. R. Jacobson on June 8, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,566 issed to M. Thompson on Mar. 26, 1974. However, such prior art structures are not steerable, nor are they fitted with means for braking the forward momentum thereof. On the other hand, steerable sleds are known in the prior art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 197,337 issued to T. J. Cope on Nov. 20, 1877 and U.S. Pat. No. 791,820 issued to C. Sattler on June 6, 1905. However, such steerable sleds are neither foldable, nor are they fitted with means for braking their forward momentum.
My invention overcomes these and other difficulties known in the prior art.